A dilema's solution
by EliCain
Summary: My OC reassures Jay, during the events of the Trojan Horse. XD one chapter unless I want to add more for the other characters of COTT.And theresa after the last episode.
1. Jay

Jay sighed as he walked down one of New Olympia's many roads. Not caring where he was going. He passed a familiar newstand but no one was there. He sighed and found a bench. A stranger sat down beside him. The stranger was tall, he had a solid build and was quite muscular. His Blue eyes examined Jay carefully. Or at least Jay thought his eye's were blue they seemed all sorts of colors at once. His hair was his most distinguishing feature. It looked like he had gotten his hair dyed black but it was growing out and his hair was truly white.

"Something up?" the stranger asked looking at Jay. "I don't look that worried do I?" Jay replied with a little chuckle. "The stranger sat back "Its written all over your face something's wrong why not talk about it, It might help." The stranger supplied "Well…" jay started wondering if he should tell this friendly stranger about Cronus. The stranger interrupted "Don't go into specifics if you don't want to." Jay thought for a bit. "Well I let my team down, one of them has quit and it's my fault he did, if I was a better leader…"

"Woah Stop there." The stranger said calmly. He smiled "It seems like your blaming yourself, when maybe you don't know what's going on in your friends mind when he quit maybe he has his own reasons." The stranger smiled again "It helps if you can talk about it with him. Maybe he can tell you why." The stranger looked at Jay with his unnatural eyes "do you know why he quit?" Jay opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't have the answer "thanks" Jay said and stood up "Thanks a lot." He ran off heading back the way he came.

"Well, well, well…" the oracle said coming out from hiding, "Gen you have stuck your nose into a business that you don't want to be a part of. Besides why are you here." The stranger, Gen, smiled softly. "I didn't get involved, you mean he's the leader, from the prophecy of seven." He asked the oracle confused. The oracle only polished his glasses a sly smile on his lips. Gen sighed "well I only gave him some of what little wisdom I have." Gen told the oracle shaking his head. Gen sighed again "well, lets see what happens now I hope they win. And stop Cronus for good." The oracle put his glasses back on. "That hope is already set in stone." He supplied softly to Gen. Gen rolled his eyes "that I know. That I know…


	2. Theresa

Theresa Ran through the park, tears streaming down her face. She slowed to a stop and sat down on a bench beside Gen, who was a complete stranger to her. "I can't why doesn't she see that." She sobbed silently. Gen sighed

"Sounds bad anything a stranger can do to help. Don't go into details, if you don't want to. " He added.

Theresa inhaled "I have this…Teacher that thinks I can do something or I should be capable of doing it and I just can't. " "She thinks highly of you then." Gen interrupted.

"And never say you can't, its you could be able to do it, but at the moment your finding it difficult." He supplied.

Theresa looked at him "Its just I don't seem to have a life anymore because of this thing." She told him

"Maybe you should do something not just complain, when do you do this thing tomorrow? Maybe ask your teacher for some time off, or something." He said.

She sniffed She got up she wasn't crying anymore "thank you mister." She said and ran off towards Brownstone. Gen sighed and sat back the oracle sat beside him

"Look at what you've done now." The oracle said Gen Jumped

"Jeez don't d-do that!" Gen said panting quite frightened at the fact the oracle seemed to appear out of nowhere. The oracle merely shrugged

"The future I see with the advice you gave her shall make the prophecy pass other than that I don't know if he's in Jail or just beaten in battle." The oracle said quietly. Gen sighed

"Another one? Well if it helps…" He shrugged "which one was it now?" he asked sitting back down on the bench "the fighter…" the oracle said simply. They sat on the bench for a little while before Gen stuck his tongue out at the oracle.

"Don't do that." The oracle replied a smug smile on his face. Causing Gen to jump again. "I thought you were blind." Gen stated crossing his arms pissed.


End file.
